1 Week Later
by Reapzehz
Summary: Set after 'Cold War' when the two get back to the TARDIS. The Doctor notices that Clara is upset. Rated M for explicit content!


It took them about a week but they had finally reached the TARDIS at the South Pole.

"So" Clara looked up, "are you going to turn off that HADS thing?"

The Doctor turned around with a look of confusion spread across his face. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to travel across the whole world again, just to get back to the TARDIS!"

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and walked inside, Clara followed. There was something wrong with her. She looked sad but the Doctor couldn't work it out, she had been like this since the sub. "Fine, I'll deactivate it" he groaned.

Clara smiled at him, "Good, well I'm going to go to bed now" She informed him. "Night." "Good night Clara" The Doctor replied happily messing with the controls his had missed for a whole week. Clara headed off to her room; The Doctor followed her without her noticing.

He was hurt that she wouldn't tell him anything, she was locking him out and it killed him inside. She was his Clara and he cared for her, more then he would have wanted to.

The Doctor got to Clara's bedroom door. The door was TARDIS blue and had 'CLARA OSWALD' carved into it. Unlike previous companions where the TARDIS would have constructed their rooms, The Doctor made her room by hand, something to do while he was looking for her. He pressed his ear up against the door and could hear Clara sobbing quietly to herself.

At that moment The Doctor's hearts broke. He loved Clara, her impossible beauty or her flirty personality that brightened up any room just from her being in there, but he had never seen her like this. So vulnerable and fragile. So… Human. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want to love her, in fact since Rose he had sworn off falling in love entirely, but he just did and he couldn't help that.

The Doctor knocked on the door and suddenly Clara weeping had stopped. When Clara finally opened the door it was no secret that she had been crying. It was obvious that when he knocked she tried to wipe away her tears. "Are you okay?" he asked her, but as always she would pretend she was fine and leave it at that. The Doctor knew she wasn't but he didn't want to tell her in case it upset her, after all he didn't know what was wrong.

Being a thousand year old Time Lord, The Doctor didn't need much sleep. Usually he would sleep for 4 hours or so and then wait for Clara to wake up so they could go on some kind of adventure. But he couldn't sleep. Not after seeing her like that. He laid down quietly on his bed trying to work out why she would be so upset. He thought that perhaps it was just her being home sick. But he wasn't so sure.

He heard a scream coming from Clara's room and without even thinking about it he jumped up from his bed and sprinted to her room. She had locked the door since earlier but that wasn't a problem for the sonic. When he got inside he saw her lying on the bed shaking heavily, her duvet was hanging off the edge and she was shaking so hard that her bed looked like an earthquake. "Clara?" he called, but there was no reply. She was crying so hard she hadn't even noticed that The Doctor was in the room. Seeing her like this nearly killed The Doctor. His heart was torn by the fact that she wouldn't let him help her.

The Doctor crawled onto the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She initially tried to move away from him, but he wasn't having it. She was not locking him out again. She was covered in sweat and tears, her hair was all over the place and she had torn part of her nightie at the bottom. The Doctor slowly stroked her hair and tried to make it neat again. Clara was still trying to wrestle away from him, but he was too strong. He placed a light kiss on her head and continued to comfort her. At this point Clara had given up on trying to get away and just settled there still shivering, but shaking as hard as she was.

She tried to speak but couldn't when she opened her mouth she would just splutter and sob. After half an hour of The Doctor comforting her, she fell asleep. But the Doctor was still holding her in his arms. He refused to go all night and just watched her sleep wondering what was so bad she couldn't tell him. At times she would shudder but he would calm her down. To him she looked so beautiful, yet fragile at the same time. This wasn't the Clara he knew and loved.

When she finally woke up The Doctor was still clutching on to her. She turned to face him eye-to-eye. They didn't say anything for a while, just watching each other. After about 20 minutes The Doctor kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and treasured the kiss. She was still upset but now he was here she felt a little better.

"Seeing those bodies" Clara whispered, "just torn apart, limp from limb" She was referring to the bodies that Skaldak had ripped apart to find out the human anatomy. "I… I… never seen anything as horrible as tha-" She stopped almost on the verge of tears. The Doctor finally realised why she was so upset. The sight of the dead bodies Skaldak torn apart had traumatized her. She was breathing heavily, "but why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asked her. She looked up into his eyes "I didn't want you to think less of me." The Doctor stared at her and tightly held her against his chest. The sound of his double heart beat calmed her, it even made her smile.

She looked up at him again but then did something he really wasn't prepared for. She pushed her lips against this. But instead of flailing his arms like he usually would he put his hands up to face and deepened the kiss. She moved her tongue around his lips begging for entry, he allowed it. Her arms moved down to his hips and wrapped around him. He looked into her eyes, the sadness and fear had now been replaced by want and lust. He knew that she was only doing this for comfort, but that didn't mean he couldn't cherish it. She started undoing his bow tie and chucked it on the floor behind them. She then knelt up and lifted her nightie off. The Doctors eyes widened as he scanned her body from head to toe. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively "have me, for anything you want, have me." The Doctors hearts nearly thumped out of his chest from hearing that.

But as he inspected his companion who was now lying on top of him as naked as the day she was born, he couldn't help think that how wrong this was. _This is not supposed to happen, not ever_ he thought to himself, but he didn't want to stop. He was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't notice Clara ripping off his clothes one by one. Pretty soon they were both naked on the bed. The Doctor started kissing down her neck which earned him and moan from Clara. Her eyes were full of lust; she had a mischievous grin on her gorgeous face and was desperate for him. He could feel her groin on his leg, he could feel her wetness rub on to his thigh. She bit her bottom lip and snaked her hand down to her clit. A single flick sent a wave of pleasure shooting though her body. The Doctor could never have guessed at how aroused she was. He found it difficult to get his head around the fact that half an hour ago she could barely move. He knew that she was doing this for comfort, but wondered if she was doing this to prevent her thinking about the dead bodies.

She was squirming with anticipation for what the Time Lord did next. "More than just a snog box I think" She moaned as he entered her. He couldn't believe what he was doing, he was shagging his companion. Doing the one thing he promised himself he would never do. But here he was, with Clara Oswald: The Impossible Girl. He could truly see why she was impossible. He had to admit he missed this, it had been a while since he had sex. Clara's constant moaning made The Doctor more insane for her.

Soon after they fell asleep in each other's arms. The Doctor woke first and felt bad about the fact that what they did wasn't love, not to her. To her it was just a one off. He got up and picked up the covers which he laid down on top of Clara whose face was flushed and sweaty from what they just did.

He sat down in the library pondering what would happen next. As if on cue Clara walked in and sat beside him. "I liked this nightie, shame" she pointed out the tear she made when she had that nightmare. The Doctor looked up at her but before he could speak she assured him, "I know what you must think. That what we did earlier was just me being desperate. Truth is chin-boy that I felt like this for ages, just didn't know how to say it, until you came along and comforted me while I pushed you away." She looked sad now "thank you." She looked into his ancient eyes and they looked into hers. Neither of them said anything after that, they just held each other, silently so they don't spoil the perfect moment. The Doctor was truly happy for the first time since he lost Amy.

Clara Oswald: The Impossible Girl who captured both his hearts.


End file.
